spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie
The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie is a movie that never ends. It airs on Box Productions, and once it does, it never stops. Plot ??? Transcript Narrator: Ahh...It's a Beautiful Bikini Bottom Day. Doctor: SpongeBob, I regret to inform you that you have ligma. SpongeBob: What's ligma? Doctor: I'd rather not explain it. (Spongebob walks home) Patrick: HEY BUDDY! Spongebob: Hey! just got back from the doctor, he said I have "ligma". It's Probably nothing! Patrick: OK! Let's Play throw the Rock! SpongeBob: OK! Patrick: (snickers) LIGMA BAL- Squidward: What are you doing?! Patrick: Not much, SpongeBob has ligma. Squidward: Ligma? That's a serious disease. SpongeBob: What does ligma do to people? Squidward: A little bit of everything. Memory loss, damage to parts of you, death. SpongeBob: Death?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (SpongeBob wakes up in bed, screaming) SpongeBob: AHHHHHH!!!! (calms down) Phew! It was just a horrible nightmare. Wait, a nightmare? I haven't had one of those since 1989! SpongeBob: (Thinking) I think that was just for plot convenience. Whatever that is. (SpongeBob reads a Book for a minute.) SpongeBob: Eh, that book is boring. You know, I'm gonna play that "Baldi's Basics" game, Squidward says that if I play it, I will become a master at math! (SquidClone enters) SquidClone: Hey guys! SpongeBob: Hey! Patrick: Hi BEST FRIEND STEALER SquidClone: What? Patrick: You think I don't know that I've been replaced? SquidClone: Wait! That's not it at all! Patrick: WELL THEN WHAT IS IT?! SquidClone: Can't we all be best friends? Patrick: Oh okay then! (A mystery limo pulls up and Mr. Krabs hops out) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? (Squidward runs out of his house) Squidward: Who's limo is that Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Why it's mine! Squidward: But I thought you hate spending money! Mr. Krabs: Yeah until I invested in oil. Now I'm a trillionare who can spend a whole lot of money without any backlash! SpongeBob: What? Patrick: What's "investment"? Mr. Krabs: Ughhh SquidClone: An investment is like you get more money for putting money in something. Mr. Krabs: Yeah! Patrick: I still don't get it. SpongeBob: Well that's okay you don't ''have ''to get it. Mr. Krabs: Anyways I was wondering if you boys wanted to come to the oil rig with me? SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and SquidClone: Sure! (The group hop into a mysterious van) Mr. Krabs: Alright, this is the guy who's helping me make money, Sven Untrust Iamactuallyarapistson. Squidward: That sounds shady. Patrick: Yeah! Who names their child Sven? (Squidward sighs deeply) SquidClone: So now we get to get money? Spongebob: Yeah, where's the dough old man? Mr. Krabs: Well it's my money but I guess I can give you some. (Mr. Krabs hands the four each half of a penny) Squidward: Eugene! Combined this is 2 cents! Mr. Krabs: And? That's more than I've ever payed you! SpongeBob: That's good enough for me! Squidward: Do you know ''anything ''that you can buy for half a penny? (The van pulls up to a shady vendor that sells hot dogs for half a cent) SquidClone: This looks tasty! Patrick: Ooh ooh ooh, I want one! (Patrick buys a hot dog, eats it, and passes out) Mr. Krabs: Let's just put him in the trunk. Squidward: Is he dead? (The window connecting the driver to the passengers opens up) Sven: Nope! He is alive, just got severe food poisoning! Mr. Krabs: Thank Neptune. Looks like the hide the body game will have to wait. SquidClone: Says who? Squidward: (raises one eyebrow) Mr. Krabs: Suspicious. SquidClone: Can I try a hot dog? My physical therapist says I need to sleep more. Mr. Krabs: Go ahead! (SquidClone runs up to the vendor) SquidClone: Got it! (SquidClone eats his hot dog and gets food poisoning) Squidward: Well we can't just lay them on each other, that would be gay. Sven: What did you just say? Squidward: That if we put them on each other that would be gay. Sven: I will have you know that I am gay! Mr. Krabs: (under his breath) that explains the last name and who he took. Sven: Old man, out of the car! Mr. Krabs: It's my business! Sven: I don't care! SpongeBob: That was a little harsh. Mr. Krabs: Fine I'll go, but I'm taking this with me! (Mr. Krabs pulls a tire off of the limo) Sven: That cost hundreds of dollars! Mr. Krabs: And when I sell it those dollars will be mine. (Suddenly, the Hot Dog Vendor shoots SpongeBob, Patrick, Sven, SquidClone, Squidward and Mr. Krabs with some tranquillizer darts...) SpongeBob: Woah! How dar-re y-you.... (The Gang all collapse simultaneously. Then, the Hot Dog Vendor realises something...) Hot Dog Vendor: Oh crap, there's nowhere for me to put them. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I don't feel so good. (SpongeBob passes out) Patrick: Ouch. (Patrick passes out) Mr. Krabs: Who are Hot Dog Vendor? (Mr. Krabs passes out; Hot Dog Vendor pulls off a mask and reveals himself to be Plankton) Plankton: Those fools never saw it coming! I mean who sells something for half of a penny? (The rest of the gang passes out...) (Dennis comes from above) Dennis: You called? Plankton: Yes. Please eliminate everyone in the back of that van. (SquidClone wakes up as Dennis opens the trunk, delivering a kick to his face) SquidClone: Squidward DRIVE! (Squidward wakes up and gets to the driver's seat) Dennis: You'll pay for that! SquidClone: Not if you can't catch us! (Everyone else wakes up) SpongeBob: So Squidward do I really have ligma? Squidward: Yes SpongeBob. LIGMA BALLS! SpongeBob: That's disgusting! Mr. Krabs: Not to mention gay. Squidward: It was a joke guys. Mr. Krabs: Whatever. SquidClone: I saw Dennis and Plankton! Mr. Krabs: They must be up to no good! Selling hot dogs for half a cent? Squidward: That's all you care about? Patrick: Half a cent sounds reasonable! (SpongeBob suddenly collapses and begins to succumb from Ligma…) Patrick: SpongeBob! What's happening to you? SpongeBob: It's the end, but the moment's been prepared for... (SpongeBob begins to regenerate Doctor Who style...) Patrick: What the... (SpongeBob fully regenerates, this time looking a bit crazy in the eye) SpongeBob: Eat me! Eat me! Patrick: Aaaah! (runs away. SpongeBob runs after him) Category:CrazySponge Category:Transcripts Category:Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 Movies Category:2019 Movies Category:2020 Films Category:Films Category:2018 Films Category:2019 Films Category:2020 Category:2019 Category:Films Directed by CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Anything Category:All Genres Category:Comedy